Vocaloid: The Anime
by Naoki Nyan
Summary: Certain people met coincidentally(?) and will somehow make a great kind of group they call 'Vocaloid'. Might have pairings at pretty far part of story. Will also have voca musics. This is how I think Vocaloid would turn out as an anime.
1. Beginning of Another Beginning

**Another vocaloid story here. You know, I think vocaloid should really have an anime, don't you think? Anyone agrees? No? Okay.. :(**

**Okay, here. This is just my idea since I've been wanting to have a vocaloid anime of my own ever since.**

**People still bugs me when they ask "What anime is Miku from?" dafuq?**

**Yeah, whatever. Enjoy this. I don't own anything.**

* * *

**The Beginning of Another Beginning**

"Ohaaaayou gozaimasu!" yelled a girl with a Tiffany Blue-colored hair and a split-tailed hairstyle. An average morning for an average girl in an average day.

This here is Miku Hatsune. An average 16-year old teen girl with an average height, an average weight and an average breast. (Okay, that was just unnecessary..)

It was another day for the girl but her first day at school. Despite this, she is very cheerful and energetic rather than being shy, like some average student out there. Okay, maybe she's not average at all..

For her, everyday is a day to be treasured. She's very delightful and attractive. Her voice is the epitome of perfection. Truth to be told, she doesn't recognize herself that way. She immediately readied herself to start the day.

"Mama! I'm off to schoooool!" she shouted ever so cheerfully.

"Hai! Have fun, dear!" shouted her mother back with a wave and a smile as she inch further from her home.

Upon reaching the streets, Miku glanced around cheerfully making a rhythmic beat. "Hop, skip, jump~" she chanted.

Some hops, skips and jumps after, her eyes were caught by an interesting bunch. She immediately approached them and stuffs

Happened.

. . .

In the Kagamine residence..

"Ohayou gozaimasu minnaaaaa!" shouted a girl with a Honey Blonde-colored short hair, a pair of clips, and a large ribbon-shaped scarf on her head.

This here is Rin Kagamine. A very adorable lass with an energetic ego and a loud personality.

"Huh..? Morning already..? God I hate mornings.." said a boy with the same honey-blonde hair but instead of a ribbon, he has a headband in his head, making another adorable appearance. His head also resembles an apple, by the small group of hair standing in the back part of his head.

This here is Len Kagamine. An average young boy with a slight-childish personality, a very shy ego but is very cheerful and bouncy. As he said, he doesn't like mornings.

These two are twins. If they are to change appearance, you probably won't determine which is which or rather who is who. They are 14 years of age, young and fresh.

"Len-kun! Let's prepare noooww!" persisted the girl.

"Whaaa? Five more minutes.." said the boy.

"C'mon, there's no time!"

Being left with a blank reply, Rin pulled her brother from the bed.

"W-waaahh!" screamed the boy as he topple on top of his sister.

Rin's face blushed bright red and spoke in a very shy manner.

"L-Len-kun.. Oh, this is all so sudden.." she dramatized, placing the back of her palm in her forehead, making a faint-like expression.

Len, in turn, realized what is happening as he blushed bright red and jumped backward, falling on his back! "N-n-n-no! It's a misunderstanding!" said Len, face still bright as the sun. His voice was trembling which made him stutter a lot until he got everything together. He grabbed a towel and spoke in a very nonplussed voice, revealing his panic. "I-I-I'm going to prepaaaare!" he shouted, rushing out of the room.

Rin made a victorious grin and whispered "Hehe~ Got'cha!"

Soon, they were prepared. The two readied themselves for school. They shouted their regards to their parents.

"Mama, papa, we're gooooiiing!" shouted the girl excitedly.

"Darling, you forgot something!" followed their mother.

"Gee, thanks mom! Well, gotta rush!" she said, pulling Len in her rush as the mother wave at them with a smile.

Soon, they were glancing around the streets in silence until Len broke it.

"Umm.. about earlier.." he started.

"Oh, that, haha! That was just a trick to get you up!" she answered with a wink.

"That's just unfair!" shouted her twin.

"Of course it is! Now, I'm going to do that forever if you'll not wake up!" she added.

Len made a gulp and they continued walking until they spotted someone interesting.

. . .

"Lu-chan.." said an elderly woman. "..are you ready for today?"

"Yes.. mother." said a semi-matured girl with a long, pink hair.

This here is Luka Megurine. A 20 years old girl with a normal living. She is a true beauty, probably adored by many. She likes to do stuff she hasn't done before, which concludes her to be a curious type. Despite her fierce looks and outstanding appearance, she is a very nice girl and easy to go with.

"Please be cheerful, my daughter. I'm pretty sure your father is happy for you.." said the elderly woman, trying her best to comfort her not-so-sad looking daughter.

"I understand, mother. I will do my best to be a good daughter to you." said Luka.

The mother hugged her daughter and bid her goodbye and a good luck as she depart their home.

"I shall be make my mother proud.." Luka whispered in thought.

By this, she hasn't mind anything she's ever passed through. Still the curious type, a group of young children caught her attention.

"Interesting." she thought.

* * *

**That's it. Other characters will make an appearance in the latter part of the story. **

**I'm not really sure what I'm doing but I sure hope people likes the vocaloid anime thingy.**


	2. Fate-Meeting

**I'm so sorry for the extremely late upload..! I totally thought I already did but what the heck..**

**Anyway, to make it up to you guys, here's the second chapter..**

* * *

**Fate-Meeting**

* * *

The streets were crowded but certain people have their own interest. There may be a lot of people on the streets but Miku's attention was only caught by the Kagamine twins. She immediately ran towards the two but the two turned the other way. She followed persistently, despite what happened.

Luka's attention was caught by a group of children playing around the streets but..

The twins' attentions were caught by Luka Megurine, who was walking peacefully, adoring everything, until the two approached her.

"Ohayou ma'am!" shouted Rin cheerfully.

She knew very well that Luka is a complete stranger to her but her attention is completely on her grasp.

"Oh.. H-hello?" replied the pink-haired woman. "Who might you be?" she asked.

"Umm.. S-sorry ma'am.. My sister here is just a curious girl and you seem to catch her attention." answered Len but his sister pushed him away.

"Oh, don't mind him, miss! My name is Rin Kagamine. What's yours?" she asked without hesitation.

"You're the curious type, huh.. I am Luka.. Luka Megurine. Same as you, I am a curious person." the girl elaborated.

Rin's eyes sparkled as she heard those words from Luka. She immediately pulled Len, strangling her brother's neck. "D'you hear that Len-kun!? She's also the curious type! We might be destined to meet!" she yelled.

"Owowowow! Hey, that hurts!" protested Len.

Luka smiled by the bunch in front of her. "You're a funny two.. And what would the cute boy's name be?" she asked turning her glance to Len.

"Umm.. I'm.." Len started but his sister interrupted his sentence.

"His name is Len! He's my twin, but I am better than him in everything! Oh, yeah.. Len being cute is the funniest thing ever! Haaahh!" Rin boasted with a snort.

"What!? Take that back you-!" Len protested, giving his sister an angry glare.

"If you're about to make fun of me, then I dare you to say it!" shouted the sister, also giving her brother an angry glare.

Luka stared in amusement as she laughs at the two quarrelling kids.

Upon hearing Luka's laugh, Rin broke their quarrel and gave her attention to the other girl again.

"What a bright smile! I wish I could see you laugh more.." said Rin as she continue to adore Luka.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you could." said Luka, giving another smile. Rin's eyes were flooded with veneration. This time, Len stood up and he spoke to the stranger in front of them.

"Ma'am, I sure wish we could know you more, but we have to attend school.." said Len with a face of dissatisfaction.

"That's okay. I, too, would like to know more about you." said Luka with slight dissatisfaction.

"Aww.. no faaaaiiir!" yelled Rin as she make an unhappy expression.

"Don't worry, young girl. We would meet again soon, I assure you." vowed Luka.

Just when they were about to part, a girl approached them. Len's attention was instantaneously caught by this girl.

"huff.. huff.. Yo~ minna!" Miku yelled as she managed to catch her breath from following the two.

"Hmm..? A friend of yours?" asked Luka.

Miku looked at the girl who asked and like Rin, she was mesmerized by the woman she looked at.

"W-woah.." said Miku, adoring every part of Luka. "You're beautiful!" she yelled, pointing at the pink haired woman.

"H-huh..!?"

Luka blushed uncontrollably as the girl complimented her.

"W-why thank you.." she said gratefully. Miku gave her a smile and turned her attention back at its original catcher.

Upon looking at the twins, Miku gave them a warm smile. Len blushed and he turned around to hide his face. Rin just stared at Miku, trying to observe her well.

In her thought, Rin said "Damn..! She's actually cute!"

Len was still trying to turn his face back to normal when suddenly, Miku poked his back.

"U-uwaaah!" shouted the surprised boy. "W-what is it..?" he asked, his face still red.

Rin looked at him and she felt a small spark of rage inside her. Again, she spoke in her thought. "Len, you idiot..! If you fell in love with this..! This girl-! I'll kill you!"

Miku laughed at Len's reaction. "Are you okay?" she asked smiling. Len was now about to faint but he managed to stay in shape.

"Yeah.. hahaha.. I'm okay!" he answered cheerfully.

"You're pretty dense, aren't you?" said Miku rudely, tilting her head.

Rin gave Miku an angry look and she spoke in accordance with what she is feeling. "My! How rude calling somebody you just met 'dense'!"

Len just bowed his head and thought of how stupid he looked. By his surprise, Miku seemed to read his mind.

"Nah, just kidding, don't take it to heart." she said smiling. Miku raised Len's head and spoke to him in a very soft and nice voice. "You're not stupid." she said making Len blush and widen his eyes in surprise.

"Hey! You could actually be pretty cute!" she teased.

Len's face brightened up again but he managed not to hide it.

"You're becoming sick again.." said Miku in concern to the boy. "Perhaps I could cure you with a lit-tle remedy~" she said cheerfully.

By Len's surprise, Miku hugged him, placing his face on her chest. Rin just stared at them, with her frustration gaining level. Luka, on the other hand, stared too but was puzzled like none other.

"That's enough!" shouted Rin, splitting the two. "Who are you to hug my brother, you.. You girl!" she shouted.

Len was spacing out, thinking of the past events. He was awestricken and was immobile in his current situation. Without him knowing, his nose is actually bleeding.

"Oh, yes.. I forgot to introduce myself.. My name is Miku Hatsune. I'm a very cheerful and energetic girl." she explained.

"You cute bunch caught my attention earlier but this beauty caught your attention." exclaimed Miku, pointing at Luka.

"Saaaay.. You haven't introduced yet, miss." she muttered at Luka.

"Umm.. I am Luka Megurine.." she said. "I like to discover new things.." she added.

"Great! Nice to meet you, Lu-san!" she yelled cheerfully.

"You two.. I've been wanting to know you ever since!" bellowed Miku.

"What's your name?" she asked Len.

"Errm.. I'm Le-"

"Wait! How can we be sure that we're safe around you?" Rin shouted rudely.

"What if you have some kind of evil plan? Maybe that's why you wanted to know us!" added the girl.

"Rin-chan, stop it!" yelled Len, defending Miku. "Can't you see she's trying to be friendly?"

"What part of 'being friendly' is calling you dense!?" she argued.

"Whatever! All you care about is yourself! You're acting like an idiot, for goodness' sake!" Len shouted harshly.

Rin stepped back from her brother's sudden harsh yells and she bursted to tears. Len looked guilty for making his sister cry but he managed to shake it off.

"I-I'm sorry.." he said. Rin was in a state of never ending cries.

"S-sorry about that.." Len said talking back to Miku. "I'm Len Kagamine. I'm fourteen.. This is my twin sister R-" he stopped as Miku placed her finger on his lips.

"I'll take care of this.." she said, giving a smile to Len. "Len-kun.."

Rin was still crying. She never thought that her brother would pick a stranger over her. All her wailing stopped when she saw a hand reached to her. It was Miku's. At first, Rin continued her cries and then she refused to take Miku's hand. Even so, Miku was still reaching her hand. Finally, Rin thought going on trouble with Miku would be pointless so she accepted her hand and she stood up, stopping her cries.

Len made a sigh of relief as his sister decided to calm down.

"Hello. My name is Miku Hatsune. What's yours?" she asked with a very bright smile. Rin felt sorry for treating the girl like an idiot before since she just realized something. Miku is actually being friendly.

The cheerful girl got her senses back and she responded to the question. "H-hello.. My name is Rin Kagamine. I hope we become good friends!" she said with a bright smile, shaking Miku's hand. The two smiled at each other.

After that event, everyone was now wearing a smile. Their happy hour was suddenly broken when Luka uttered a word.

"I don't want to destroy this memorable rendezvous but.. It's time that I go.." Luka exclaimed.

Miku checked her watch and she saw that it is time for her to go, too. The same goes for the twins.

"Damn, we'll be late, c'mon!" shouted Rin, dragging her brother as she wave and smiled at Miku and Luka.

"Ma'am, I'll be going, too. I hope we meet again someday!" shouted Miku, running the same way the twin went.

"What an odd bunch.." whispered Luka. "But it was fun being with them.." she giggled, walking the same path.

* * *

**The way I personalize Luka is that as if she's an old hag, ahaha. Sorry 'bout that, I'll look into fixing it.**

**Also, forgive me for losing some ego in creating this chapter..**

**Reviews please?**


	3. Coincidental Approach

**Sorry for not uploading for a week again..!**

**I'm actually quite busy with school and I can't focus on my fictions.. Damn.**

**Anyway, I did the best I could. Oh, and if you have any suggestions, please review. I'm running out of ideas, but..! If you are to request something M rated, I'll separate it from here because, NO. No anime has those kinds of stuffs.. Unless it's hentai XD**

* * *

**Coincidental Approach**

* * *

Miku, Luka and the twins have just met each other due to interest. Things aren't supposed to be like that, for normal people. Chatting with total strangers and befriending them is a lot weirder than any normal stuffs. Now, they are on their way to somewhere they have to go.

School.

The twins were rushing down the campus on their way to their room..

"Len-kun, hurry! Class starts in 5 minutes!" shouted Rin.

"Waaaahh! You're dragging me, how can I move by myself!?" said Len who was almost tripped down by something.

"Nevermind that, just hold on tight!" again, shouted the girl who's now rushing at 1000mph.

"Eeeyaaaahhh!" shrieked the boy who ended up in a dizzy state.

It took them a second or less to get to their room, but they finally made it on time. The two are struggling hard to catch their breath before they enter the room.

"Those chatters.. What if the teacher is in..?" asked Len, still catching his breath.

"Y-yeah.. First day of classes are supposed to be silent, I think.." answered Rin. "But.."

"Nevermind that! Whining won't do us good. Now, are we going to enter or what?" asked Len with determination.

"It's now or never, Len-kun.. Slide the door in 3.." said Rin, making a countdown.

"This countdown stuff is just worsening the pressure.. fufufu.." said Len in his thought.

"2..", Rin slowed down her counting. "Ready..?"

"Ready.."

"1..!" exclaimed the girl as they both slide the door open, making a gleeful greeting.

"OHAYOU MINNA! OHAYOU SENSEI!" they simultaneously shouted, eyes closed.

They were still trying to catch their breath as they bow their heads down until one of their classmates shrieked.

"Kyaaaaa!" a girl screeched.

Soon, the class was noisier than ever, chattering about something unnecessary. The twins opened their eyes, and by their surprise, the teacher wasn't there yet. They both gave out a sigh of relief and disappointment as they suit themselves in their chair.

As they sat down, they looked, smiled at each other and gave themselves a high five.

"That boy is so.. ahhhhhhhh!" shouted the same girl.

"I know right? I wish I could talk to him.. eeeeeeheehee!" shouted another girl.

Soon, Rin noticed the sudden chatters about her brother.

"Are they screaming for Len-kun this whole time..?" she asked in her thought as she look at her brother who's dead tired and was sleeping in his desk. She just smiled happily and minded nothing of the gossips.

About a minute or two passed and the room became suddenly silent. Rin woke her brother up in thought that the teacher may be coming soon.

The class was anticipating someone to slide the door open when suddenly, it did, but the person was not who they were expecting.

In the door, stands a long haired girl with a split hairstyle. She looked very tired and hesitated not to open the door, her face marked with weariness and fierceness. It didn't last long before her face became a very happy yet tired one. She spoke in a soft and gentle voice.

"Yo!" she greeted inappropriately yet very decent.

The boys were like awestricken in her looks and voice as they let out a loud "Oooohh.."

Again, the class was becoming silent but the girl was still standing there. She was looking for a place to sit as the boys were offering their seats. Finally, the girl sat down beside the twins.

"Yo!" she greeted the twins by the same way.

The twins stared in awe as they recognize the girl, who's shining brightly in their class. Their eyes widened in surprise and another thing is, she's sitting beside them.

"M-M-Miku-san!" shouted Rin. "What are you doing here!?"

The whole class looked at them surprisingly.

"I forgot to tell you, haven't I? This is actually my destination. Same as you, you haven't told me and Lu-san about your destination, too!" Miku protested.

"Oh, yeah.. I guess I haven't haha.." replied Rin, giving Miku a smile.

The class was now chattering about them.

"How could they know each other in the first day?" a voice said.

"Yeah, that's not normal.." a girl's voice followed.

"Grr.. She better not flirt with that cute boy of mine..!" the girl that shrieked earlier said. This girl is totally crazy about Len. "Like he'd give a damn about someone he doesn't know.." she added but in her surprise, Len's the one who talked to Miku.

"Ohaiyou.. Miku-chan.." Len greeted.

"Oh, hiya Len-kun!" she replied.

Rin still felt a little jealous but she knew that there'll be nothing between the two, ever.

Again, for like the third time, the class went exactly blank. No noise, just some teens waiting for someone or something.

As the footsteps by the door grew louder, their anticipation is burning brighter. The whole class gulped in fear since the school is rumored to be ruled by terrorizing teachers. Soon, the door slid open and not for long..

"Lu-san!?" shouted Len, Miku and Rin as they stare at the woman by the door.

Again, the class looked at them with surprise.

"Huh? Oh.. Hello there, you three. It's nice meeting you here." said Luka who doesn't seem like surprised as she gave a smile to the three.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rin, her eyes sparkling again.

"Oh, I haven't told you, haven't I?" answered Luka, not satisfying the question.

"Typical.." whispered Miku.

"Aren't you going to take your seat Lu-san?" asked Len politely.

"Oh, but yes. Thank you Len-kun." replied Luka.

The class were silent again, except for the three. They were surprised when Luka..

"What!?" the three shouted together, again.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" asked Luka in full wonder.

"Y-you're.." Miku paused.

"..our.." Rin continued.

"..t-t-t.." Len wasn't able to finish his sentence and the three shouted simultaneously as they looked at each other again..

"TEACHER!?"

* * *

**Well, at least my sister enjoyed it! I kinda feel proud since she always thought I suck. **

**I ask her, "How's my drawing?" then she answers, "It sucks."**

**And in every question, same answer! But now..! Yey! XD**

**Please review~**


	4. The Unpredictable Beauty

**Alright, so.. I really will quit using romaji words since it's weeaboo-ish. I know, I'm sorry.. The Japanese suffixes are also proper. No need to change that, I guess? Another thing, I suck at titles but it's up to you to decipher it because I don't do random titles, duh.  
**

**If you think it sucks, then say that it is. But please, oh please! Don't say anything about it being irritating whatsoever. That's just rude..**

**Sorry, go read now.**

* * *

**The Unpredictable Beauty**

* * *

"Yes, I am your teacher. Is something the matter?"

The three sits in silence, still can't believe but deep inside, they feel very happy and relieved to find out that Luka is their teacher instead of a terror one that is rumoured to be around the campus.

"S-So.. I g-guess we should address you as Lu-sensei now.." Rin uttered in disbelief.

"No, it's fine. You could call me Lu-san if you'd like. I don't mind." Luka assured.

Rin's eyes sparkled in awe as she once again felt a trance inside her, saying that Luka likes her a lot.

"You too, Len-chan and Miku-chan. Don't be afraid to call me whatever you like." again, she assured with a bright, welcoming smile.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" the two shouted together but they felt weird calling a teacher with unusual names.

The class is now murmuring with noises as people began to ask each other questions and stuffs related to what Luka just said. Suddenly, a green-haired girl stood up and raised her hand. This girl looks energetic and cheerful, like Miku, but is very rash and delicate. She has a habit of wearing a goggle of some kind on her head and she's the one who likes Len a lot.

"May I call you Luka, then!?" the girl asked impolitely.

"Hmm? What would your name be?" Luka asked gently.

"It's Gumi! Gumi Megpoid!" the girl answered.

"Okay, Gumi-chan," Luka paused and took a deep breath. "YOU IMPOLITE SCOUNDREL! I am your teacher! Address me as sensei, you hear!?"

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am..!" the girl, Gumi, answered as she jump from surprise, not expecting the teacher's sudden mood swing.

Everyone was surprised, actually. Even the three. The whole class stares at Luka, who's eyes are twitching like an evil maniac, enjoying the suffering of the awe-stricken Gumi. Soon after, the belle calmed down and sat back on her chair. She left a bright, warm smile as she utter such gentle words:

"I was just kidding."

Everyone was dead silent from a death-defying shout, followed by a soft, gentle whisper. Gumi swore she saw her spirit left her body for a moment as she left a deep, blissful sigh from her body. Luka tilted her head in wonder of why everyone became suddenly silent. She then turned her attention to Miku, Len and Rin and found out that the three was half-alive, almost peeing in their pantsu.

"Meep.." Gumi uttered and fell unconscious on the floor.

With a loud 'thud', the whole class went on a panic and ran outside of the room. The view was like an animal stampede, leaving loud, creaking noises in every millisecond that pass.

"Uwaah..! Run for it!" the students shouted.

The room was empty after two seconds, leaving Len, Miku and Rin along with the soulless girl, Gumi.

"Huh.. I wonder what their problem is?" Luka wondered, staring at the widely opened sliding-door.

Meanwhile, Rin, Miku and Len are sitting still on their chairs but they are shivering for whatever the reason is. Luka nears them with an ominous approach, making the pressure rise to the optimal level.

"You three.." Luka started.

"W-We're sorry, Lu-sensei..!" the three shouted simultaneously.

_"Just be nice and she'll be nice, ha ha ha.."_ Miku thought nervously, beads of sweat falling from her face.

_"Why did I get involved in this.. (T^T)"_ Len thought, feeling his throat drying up from the pressure.

_"I never knew she'd turn out like this.."_ Rin thought, disappointed from what happened.

Luka stood confusedly in front of them, wondering why they're apologizing too much. The woman swept her hair away and wore a nice looking headphone.

"Why sorry? Is there something you did that I don't know?" she asked, fully unaware of her actions.

"N-No," Miku started. "It's just that-"

"Okay, since there're no problems, let's get it started. I actually am planning to discuss about music in the class but you guys are the only ones left," Luka interrupted. "And since that's the case, I can't discuss now, can I?"

"I.. guess so?" Len answered this time.

"S-So what're we going to do.. L-Lu.. sensei..?" Rin asked nervously.

"Well, why not we just introduce ourselves properly this time?"

The three felt motivated upon hearing her statement and their eyes shone with determination. The feeling of fear left them as it is quickly been replaced with a fierce, dedicated look.

"Yes, let's do it!" Miku shouted.

"If it is necessary!" Len followed.

"It's the only choice we have!" Rin followed next.

"Aye.. Let's.." someone's voiced sounded.

"E-Eh!? Who was that?"

In their surprise, the green-haired girl, Gumi, stood up, still wobbling from what happened.

"I'm still here." she replied with a faint voice. "So? What are you people waiting for!? Introduce yourself first, Luka!"

Len, Miku and Rin gulped in fear that Luka might go berserk again but all they saw was a faint, warm smile.

"Don't mind if I do." she said. "But let's get on with the conditions. State your name and something you'd like to happen. Then show your talent! Is that a-okay to you people?"

"Definitely!" Miku bellowed.

"Absolutely!" Rin shouted.

"Certainly!" Len followed.

"Yes!" Gumi answered boringly and everyone looked at her. "W-What..?"

The four let out a soft sigh and proceeded with the plan.

"I was expecting something not combo-breaking.. All right, let's start!" Luka shouted seriously but enthusiastically as she step in front of the class.

**. . .**

**Len:** I-I don't wear a panty..!

**Me:** O-Oh.. sorry! I meant pants!

**Luka:** Oh, Len is blushing..

**Miku:** I guess he needs another remedy..?

**Rin:** N-No, I'll take care of it! *drags Len away*

**Gumi:** I like being called soulless for some reason..

* * *

**Okay.. Sorry, I kinda lost it. I'm doing this at school then scientific stuffs began flooding my mind.**

**Well, I believe this could improve but what the heck. I'll change it later. I don't know what those beta readers do so I'm very ignorant about this..**

**Also, the music parts will start next chapter! I'm sure you'll enjoy it.. I hope..**

**Please review, thanks!**


End file.
